


A New Beginning

by Taika



Category: Poldark (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taika/pseuds/Taika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabelle Higgins returns to  Cornwall after the death of her husband and loss of everything. She goes to Trenwith to seek help from Verity and Francis Poldark and meets their cousin Ross. Will he be the answer to her problems and she to his loneliness and heartbreak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of Winston Graham's characters but I do own Annabelle Higgins.

“We have reached Trenwith Mam,” the driver of the stage coach announced.  
“Thank you,” Annabelle Higgins said.  
The coach had stopped so Annabelle carefully climbed out, the driver assisting her. He had placed her valise on the ground and she picked it up and headed towards the house. It was exactly as she remembered it from before she was married from when she visited Verity and Francis Poldark. From time to time she had seen their cousin Ross there as well and she had always thought him very attractive. Unfortunately he had only had eyes for Elizabeth Chynoweth and considered her a friend and nothing more. Then he had gone away to fight in the American War of Independence and nothing had been heard from him since. A servant was approaching so Annabelle asked him to let Verity and Francis know that she was there. He took her valise and told her he would do so.  
“Thank you,” Annabelle said.  
A few minutes later Verity emerged and running over to Annabelle she flung her arms around her.  
“How are you Annabelle? It is so good to see you,” she asked.  
“Oh Verity what am I to do? Rodger has died and I was left with nothing. Only… only our child,” Annabelle said.  
“You’re with child?” Verity asked.  
“Yes. Oh I’m not due to birth the child for many months yet. But I know the signs,” Annabelle said.  
“Tell me what happened to Rodger,” Verity said.

Annabelle told Verity the sad story of Rodger’s gambling and how he’d lost everything and then his life when he refused to pay what he owed. I had no choice but to return home and hope that you and Francis could help me. My parents are dead and I have no one now,” Annabelle said.  
Verity knew that Annabelle was an only child and that her plight was desperate indeed.  
“Come inside. I will talk to Father and see if you can live here with us,” Verity said.  
“Thank you that is most kind,” Annabelle said.  
She followed Verity inside where a servant met them. Verity asked the servant to get them some refreshments then showed Annabelle to a seat.  
“So how is Francis?” Annabelle asked.  
“He is married,” Verity said.  
“That’s wonderful news. Who did he marry?” Annabelle asked.  
“Elizabeth. They formed an attachment after we didn’t hear anything from Ross for two years. Everyone thought Ross had died,” Verity said  
“But he is still alive?” Annabelle asked.  
“Yes but heartbroken about Elizabeth. He still loved her you know,” Verity said.  
“But they didn’t have any formal arrangement,” Annabelle said, understanding at once.

Verity nodded.  
“Wait here I will go and speak to Father,” Verity said.  
Annabelle nodded and Verity stood and went upstairs. Annabelle’s mind was on Ross. If he was single again as he undoubtedly would be she wondered if she stood any chance. Clearly he had no chance with Elizabeth now. Of course he would think she was still married and thus unavailable. She wondered when he would next be coming to Trenwith but didn’t feel it appropriate to ask. When Verity returned she was smiling.  
“Father has said you can have a room here for as long as you need,” Verity said.  
“That’s wonderful,” Annabelle said.  
“And you’ll be able to see Ross tonight. We are expecting him to join us for dinner,” Verity said.  
Annabelle’s heart fluttered to hear that and she smiled at Verity.  
“That sounds lovely. I hope he will remember me,” Annabelle said.  
Just then Francis and Elizabeth came downstairs They greeted Annabelle and expressed their sympathies about her predicament.  
“Perhaps she and Ross can form an attachment,” Francis whispered to Elizabeth.’  
“What a good idea Francis, they would make an excellent match,” Elizabeth whispered back. Annabelle visited with Francis and Elizabeth for a while before a servant showed her to her new room. There she freshened up and re did her hair. As she was completing her dinner preparations she heard hooves on the driveway as Ross had arrived. 

Ross Poldark dismounted from Darkie and handed the reins to the servant that had come out to meet him.  
“See to my horse. I will call for him when I am ready to return home,” Ross said.  
“Very good sir,” the servant said, bowing then leading Darkie away.  
Ross walked to the door of Trenwith where he was shown inside and through to the sitting room. As he entered he smiled to see Verity, Francis, his Uncle Charles, Great Aunt Agatha and Elizabeth. Then he noticed the woman sitting next to Verity and did a double take. It was Annabelle Higgins and he couldn’t for the life of him imagine why she was there. And she was without her husband Rodger. He had learnt that she’d married Rodger after he’d gone away to war. He greeted his family then turned to Annabelle.  
“Hello Annabelle,” he said.  
“Hello Ross,” Annabelle said.  
“I see you remember Annabelle,” Francis said to Ross.  
“Of course I do,” Ross said.  
He sat down next to Francis hoping someone would enlighten him as to why Annabelle was there and why Rodger wasn’t with her.

Annabelle had felt flutters in her stomach when Ross had said hello to her. He looked handsome in breeches, a frock coat and waist coat, his long curly dark hair loose. He had gained some muscle during the war as well as a scar that ran down his cheek. It didn’t detract from his good looks though.  
“I guess you must be wondering why Annabelle is here,” Francis finally spoke up.  
“Yes I am. I hope nothing is wrong with Rodger,” Ross said.  
“Rodger is the reason Annabelle is here. He has died and Annabelle has been left with nothing,” Francis said.  
“What?” Ross asked, shocked and stunned.  
“He fell into the wrong company and gambled everything away. When he wouldn’t pay what he owed his so called friends killed him. I found out when they showed up at our estate and said they now owned it and produced papers to back their claims. I had to get out I had no choice,” Annabelle said.  
“The dirty scoundrels, all they wanted was Rodger’s money. I am glad they let you leave,” Ross said.  
“There is more. I am with child. Rodger’s child. I have no way to support the babe once it arrives,” Annabelle said.  
Ross looked shocked and stunned again. Annabelle was pregnant? That put a completely different spin on her plight.  
“Did Rodger know of your child?” Ross asked.  
“No I only just suspected it myself having started to have the signs,” Annabelle said.  
“What you need is a new man,” Charles said.  
“I am still grieving for Rodger. I need time to come to terms with what’s happened and then move on,” Annabelle said.  
“She will be an excellent match for you boy,” Charles said to Ross.  
“Did you not hear what she just said Uncle? Annabelle won’t even be thinking of forming any attachments just yet,” Ross said.  
“I meant when the time was right,” Charles said.  
“I am sorry Annabelle,” Ross said.  
“Don’t be sorry. Your Uncle is right we probably would be an excellent match,” Annabelle said.  
Ross smiled at her. With Elizabeth no longer in the picture he had been viewing her in a different light. But knowing she was still grieving he knew he needed to wait till the time was right. He wasn’t sure if he himself was ready to court again.  
“Annabelle I too am with child. So we can share in this together,” Elizabeth spoke up.

Annabelle nodded and just then a servant came in to say that dinner was served. So everyone moved to the dining room. Annabelle was seated next to Verity and Ross next to Francis. So they were opposite each other. Charles said grace and then the meal began. As she ate Annabelle noticed Ross sneaking a look at her every so often and it sent a flutter down her spine.  
“So how are things out at Nampara? How is your father?” Annabelle asked Ross.  
“Father died before I returned from the war. I am now Master of Nampara. I found the estate derelict as the servants had not kept it up. However things are improving. I have a new kitchen maid as she is doing an excellent job. Jud and Prudie are as lazy as ever,” Ross said.  
“Why do you keep them on?” Annabelle asked.  
“I don’t rightly know. I guess I was soft hearted,” Ross said.  
“Tell me about your kitchen maid,” Annabelle said.  
“Her name is Demelza Carne and I saved her from a fight at market day. She told me her father beat her and I’ve seen the scars so I made her my kitchen maid,” Ross said.  
“And how did her father take that?” Annabelle asked.  
“He came to get her and we had a fight. He picked the wrong man to fight with though since I am a trained soldier after all. I beat him soundly and sent him packing. Demelza was scared and hid but Prudie found her after,” Ross said.

Annabelle nodded and then Verity spoke.  
“There is to be a charity ball next week and it’s being held in the Assembly Hall. Do you think you might like to come to it Ross?” she said.  
The idea didn’t really appeal to Ross but then he looked over at Annabelle and suddenly the idea wasn’t so unappealing.  
“It sounds like a nice evening out. How about you Annabelle do you think you might go?” Ross said.  
“I couldn’t really dance. Not in my present condition. But I would like to go. I might see people I knew before I got married,” Annabelle said.  
She held her breath wondering if Ross might offer to escort her to the ball.  
“Would you do me the honour of allowing me to escort you Mrs Higgins?” Ross asked.  
“I’d be delighted to Mr Poldark,” Annabelle said.  
Ross smiled happily not noticing the look Elizabeth and Francis exchanged. Verity looked crushed as she’d been hoping Ross would escort her.  
“What’s wrong Verity?” Annabelle asked noticing Verity looked upset.

Verity took a deep breath.  
“I had hoped Ross would escort me,” Verity said.  
Annabelle looked at Ross who smiled.  
“You can come with us,” Ross said.  
Verity beamed and Annabelle nodded. She knew as well as Ross that balls were occasions for people to meet others and attachments were often formed at balls. The group continued to make small talk until dinner was over and then moved back into the sitting room and continued to talk there until Ross had to return to Nampara. During the conversation that followed dinner Annabelle kept catching Ross sneaking looks at her and after he had gone and she and Verity were alone upstairs she smiled at Verity.  
“Did you notice the looks Ross kept giving me? I think he likes me,” Annabelle said.  
“Do you like him?” Verity asked.  
“Was I that obvious?” Annabelle asked.  
“It was all over your face,” Verity said.  
“He’s so handsome with his brown eyes and long hair. I don’t mind his scar it adds to his attractiveness,” Annabelle said.  
“I really hope it works out for you,” Elizabeth said, coming into the room.  
“We shall see,” Annabelle said.  
Elizabeth nodded.  
“I hurt him badly. I really should have called off the engagement - I still loved him – but it would have caused a scandal so I felt I had to go through with marrying Francis. To be honest I’m not happy in the marriage but what’s done is done. Ross deserves to be happy and I hope you can be the one to make him happy. He will be a good father to your babe,” Elizabeth said.

The next day Annabelle and Verity rode out to Nampara as Verity wanted to show Annabelle Ross’ estate. When they got there Jud told them Ross had gone for a swim. So they made their way to the cliffs to try and spot him. When they got there they peered through the grass and spotted Ross. Annabelle’s eyes widened when she realised he was completely naked.  
“Does Ross do this often? Swim naked I mean?” Annabelle asked.  
“Yes he does. There isn’t anyone else around usually,” Verity said.  
Annabelle knew Ross would be embarrassed if he knew they were watching so she decided to return to Ross’ home and wait for him there. The two did so and were provided refreshments by Demelza.  
“Hello Miss Verity,” Demelza said as she put the refreshments down.  
“Hello Demelza. This is Mrs Annabelle Higgins,” Verity said introducing Annabelle.  
“Mam,” Demelza said curtseying respectfully.  
“That will be all,” Verity said.  
Demelza curtseyed and left. The two women partook of the refreshments and talked until Ross came through the door. He stopped noticing he had visitors then broke into a smile when he saw Annabelle.  
“Hello Ross, Annabelle wanted to see your estate so we rode over here,” Verity said.


	2. Chapter 2

Ross nodded liking that she had come to see his estate.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t here to greet you when you arrived. I was taking a bathe,” he said.  
Annabelle couldn’t help but giggle and Ross looked at her.  
“Something funny?” he asked.  
“Oh I’m sorry it’s just… just Jud told us you were bathing so we decided to see if we could spot you,” Annabelle said.  
“And you did. Did you get a good eyeful?” Ross asked.  
He was smiling so he wasn’t upset.  
“I didn’t see anything I shouldn’t,” Annabelle said.  
“Really?” Ross asked, not believing her for one moment.  
“You were in the water from the waist down. I couldn’t have seen anything,” Annabelle said.  
Demelza was watching from just inside the kitchen door and she had seen how Ross had lit up when he had seen Annabelle. She could tell that Ross liked Annabelle and that she liked him.   
“Well anyway your estate is looking good,” Verity said.  
“I have worked very hard to restore it to the state it is in now,” Ross said.  
Annabelle smiled. She liked the idea of a hardworking man.   
“Demelza,” Ross called out.  
Demelza came into the sitting room.  
“Yes sir?” she asked.  
“Demelza this is Mrs Annabelle Higgins,” Ross said.

“We have already been introduced sir,” Demelza said.  
“I introduced Annabelle to Demelza,” Verity explained.  
“Oh. Sorry I bothered you then,” Ross said.  
Demelza left as he had dismissed her. She wondered briefly where Mr Higgins was as Annabelle was obviously married but knew it wasn’t her business so got on with cooking the evening meal for Ross.   
“How are you settling into Trenwith?” Ross asked.  
“Very well thank you Ross,” Annabelle said.  
“Perhaps you could show Annabelle around your estate,” Verity suggested.  
“I would like that very much,” Annabelle said.  
Ross smiled and offered her is arm.  
“Are you coming Verity?” Annabelle asked.  
“No I think I’ll remain here and do some needlework,” Verity said.  
Annabelle nodded. She guessed that Verity wanted to leave her and Ross alone and the reason for that. The two headed outside and Ross tuned to Annabelle and began talking about the estate.  
“Your home is lovely. Although it’s not a mansion it is still a home and one any wife of yours should be happy to live in” Annabelle said.

Ross took Annabelle all over his estate showing her all there was to see. They talked about everything under the sun as Ross showed Annabelle around.  
“What kind of house did you and Rodger live in?” Ross asked as they were heading back towards the house.  
“Well Rodger inherited his parents place so it was a mansion,” Annabelle said.  
“So you would have been the mistress of his house,” Ross said.  
“Yes I was. I would love to be Mistress of Nampara should that happen one day,” Annabelle said.  
Ross smiled to hear that.  
“I have really enjoyed your company today and getting to know you again. I know this isn’t what you would be used to,” Ross said.  
“It is not but as I said before I would love to be Mistress of Nampara. I would be quite comfortable and I can see myself being very happy here,” Annabelle said.  
“I really can’t believe that Rodger would have left you with nothing. Surely he made some kind of provision for you upon the event of his death,” Ross said.  
“As I have told you he lost everything through his gambling. So although he had actually left everything to me or to his heir should we have a child by the time he passed there was nothing for me to inherit,” Annabelle said.

Ross nodded.  
“Rodger made some bad decisions at the end of his life. I am glad my cousins are helping you out. Let’s go and re-join Verity,” Ross said.  
As the two walked back in the direction of the homestead Ross kept sneaking looks at Annabelle. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wished to court her. As she was a widow he would not need to ask permission to court her. As her parents were dead there was no one to ask anyway. And etiquette would not need to be followed as rigidly as it would if he was courting an unmarried woman of the same class. He knew his cousins approved of their match as they had made that pretty clear when the two met.   
“How would you feel about me courting you?” Ross finally asked just before the two re-entered the homestead.  
“Oh yes please Ross,” Annabelle said.  
“If this works out and we marry I’ll become the legal guardian of your babe,” Ross said.  
“The babe will have Higgins as its last name as Rodger is the babe’s father,” Annabelle said.  
“Of course,” Ross replied.  
The two made their way inside and re-joined Verity.  
“How was your walk?” she asked.  
“Very enjoyable,” Annabelle said.  
She looked at Ross and smiled and he smiled back.

Annabelle and Verity had dinner with Ross before riding back to Trenwith. After they had gone Ross settled down in his chair to do some reading.  
“I saw the way ye be looking at Mrs Higgins sir. Tis not proper if she be married,” Demelza said.  
“Mrs Higgins is a widow Demelza,” Ross said.  
“Oh. I’m sorry sir. I didn’t know,” Demelza said.  
She was silent for a few moments.  
“Are ye going to marry her sir?” Demelza asked.  
“If all goes well yes I hope to,” Ross said.  
“She be very beautiful. Please don’t send me away after you get married,” Demelza said.  
“Send you away? Why would I do that? Mrs Higgins will need a maid if she becomes Mrs Poldark,” Ross said.  
“And ye would want me to be her maid?” Demelza asked.  
“Yes,” Ross said.  
Demelza nodded slowly. She had come to be very fond of Ross. The fact he was interested in Annabelle was no surprise to her. Annabelle was the same class as Ross so they would make an excellent match. She had in recent months become attracted to Ross but knew that she would never be a good match for him. He would be marrying beneath him if he was to marry her. 

A few days later it was the afternoon of the ball. Ross had Jud saddle Darkie for him and then he rode over to Trenwith. When he got there he had a servant attend to Darkie and walked up to the door. He knocked and was met by another servant who showed him through to the sitting room. When he entered Annabelle smiled at him and his cousins greeted him.  
“I hear things are progressing nicely between you and Annabelle boy,” Charles said.  
“Yes Uncle they are. She and Verity visited me at Nampara a few days ago and it was very nice to show her around and visit with her while I did that. I hope to show Annabelle Wheal Leisure soon and introduce her to my tenants,” Ross said.  
“I am glad to hear that things are progressing so nicely between you,” Charles said.  
“Once we’ve married I will be the legal guardian of Annabelle’s babe,” Ross said.  
“You will be a good father,” Francis said.  
“I am sure you will be too cousin,” Ross said.  
Ross sat down next to Francis, his eyes flicking over to Annabelle. She looked pretty in a pale pink gown, her long golden hair flowing around her shoulders.  
“You look very pretty tonight Annabelle,” Ross said.  
“Thank you Ross. You look most dashing,” Annabelle said.

Ross smiled and nodded politely. Everyone engaged in small talk until dinner was served.  
“We shall have to have a picnic together sometime Annabelle. Perhaps when I show you Wheal Leisure,” Ross said as they began eating.  
“I like the sound of that. I do so enjoy your company,” Annabelle said.  
She smiled at Ross, already looking forward to seeing his mine and spending time in his company. Ross and Francis began discussing their mines so Annabelle chatted with Elizabeth and Verity about the ball. Francis was taking Elizabeth and they would all go as a group. Once dinner was over it was time to go to the ball. A coach was waiting to take them to the Assembly Hall and they made their way into it. Annabelle sat between Verity and Elizabeth and Ross and Francis sat opposite them. It was a half an hour ride to the ball and the group chattered about this and that. Annabelle knew that Verity was hoping to meet someone and form an attachment. She was in her twenties and running out of chances for happiness. Perhaps this ball would see a change in her fortunes.   
“What is on your mind?” Ross asked Annabelle.  
“I was just thinking about your situation Verity. I really hope you find someone special tonight. You deserve to be happy,” Annabelle said.  
Verity nodded and smiled. It would be wonderful if she could find someone special.

Finally they reached the Assembly Hall and there Ross helped Annabelle out of the coach then offered her his arm as they began to walk inside. Annabelle took his arm and smiled at him. She knew heads would turn to see her as no one would be expecting her to be back. Nor would they expect her to be on Ross’ arm. As they entered the hall everyone looked to see who it was who had arrived. As Annabelle had expected everyone stared in surprise. She gazed around the room and spotted a number of people that she knew and remembered. Ross led Annabelle over to some vacant seats and she sat down.  
“I’m going to get a drink,” Ross said.  
He walked off heading in the direction of where the drinks were. As soon as he’d gone George Warleggan came up to Annabelle. She wasn’t thrilled as George had always been interested in her before she was married but she had not been interested in him.

“I must say, what a delightful surprise to see you here Mrs Higgins,” George said, bowing slightly.  
“It is good to see you too George. Have you settled down yet?” Annabelle asked.  
“No alas I have not. And where is that rogue of a husband of yours?” George asked.  
“He has passed on I am afraid. Gambling lead to his death,” Annabelle said.  
“I am sorry to hear that,” George said.  
“Don’t be sorry. I have come to terms with his loss and am moving on,” Annabelle said.  
“With Ross?” George asked, a look of distaste crossing his face.  
“Yes with Ross. He and I have formed an attachment,” Annabelle said.  
“You would be wise to look elsewhere. Ross does not care for the class privilege into which we were born,” George said.  
“What do you mean by that?” Annabelle asked.  
“He would rather spend time with his tenants than with people of his own class,” George said.  
“I see your dislike for Ross has not changed,” Annabelle said.  
“Nor has my attraction to you Mrs Higgins. It gladdens my heart that your husband has passed on. Perhaps I could come calling,” George said.  
“As I said before I have formed an attachment with Ross,” Annabelle said.  
“And does he know of your babe? I see you are with child, Rodger’s I presume. I could provide handsomely for your child’s future if you would only let me,” George said.

Just then Ross returned and he overheard George’s last statement.  
“You honestly think Annabelle would care for the likes of you? You are mistaken if you are. We are courting and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll stay away from Annabelle,” Ross said.  
George glared at him and then walked away.  
“I see George hasn’t changed a bit. I had hoped he would have gotten the idea of us being a couple out of his head,” Annabelle said.  
George had pursued Annabelle before she’d married Rodger.  
“To be honest I am glad we are courting. It makes me smile to see how cross George is about it,” Ross said.  
“I would much rather have you over George any day,” Annabelle said.  
Ross smiled and held out his hand to Annabelle.  
“Shall we dance?” he asked.  
Annabelle nodded and standing took his hand, allowing him to lead her onto the floor. The two danced the next two dances then as etiquette required, returned to the side-lines.  
“If only I could have every dance with you I’d be a happy man,” Ross said.  
George then approached and asked Annabelle to dance which she accepted. Ross knew she had only accepted to be polite and went to find Verity. 

Verity was talking with a young man dressed in a sea captain’s uniform.  
“Ah Ross there you are. Andrew Blamey this is Captain Ross Poldark,” Verity said.  
“A pleasure,” Blamey said, extending his hand.  
“Likewise,” Ross said.  
After chatting with Blamey for a while Ross felt that he was a decent man and suitable for Verity. When Blamey asked Verity to dance Ross returned to his own seat. He spotted Annabelle still dancing with George and scowled to see the look of enjoyment on George’s face. He knew George had been sweet on Annabelle since before Annabelle married Rodger and he hoped George wouldn’t cause trouble for them. Finally the dance was over and Annabelle excused herself from George and returned to Ross.  
“I’m glad that’s over. I’d rather be spending time with you,” Annabelle said.  
“And I with you,” Ross said.  
He had noticed a number of the ladies looking his way. Although they were all pretty he only had eyes for one lady there that night and that was Annabelle.


	3. Chapter 3

Ross smiled at Annabelle. He was glad that she would rather spend time with him as she was too good for George. He looked over at Verity who was still dancing with Blamey then back at Annabelle.  
“Are you enjoying yourself?” Ross asked.”  
“Yes I am. Your company is always enjoyable,” Annabelle said.  
“Have you caught up with many of your old friends tonight?” Ross asked.  
“Not yet as George asking me to dance meant I haven’t had a chance to yet. He was one person who I knew who I didn’t particularly want to catch up with,” Annabelle said.  
She wasn’t going to dance again because of her condition so if was asked would politely decline.  
“You know it’s a shame that Rodger lost your house as your babe should have inherited it. If he hadn’t lost the house it could have been placed in trust for your babe for when he or she grew up,” Ross said.  
“I don’t even know if their papers were valid or not. They looked official but I wouldn’t know anything of that,” Annabelle said.  
“I will ride to London and try and find out if the papers are valid. If they aren’t you may still own that mansion as it would belong to your babe. If that is the case we can kick the people living in it out and you could live there with your babe,” Ross said.  
“I thought I was going to live at Nampara with you if we married,” Annabelle said.  
“I would move to London and we would live in the mansion,” Ross said.  
“And what of Nampara,” Annabelle asked.  
“I would sell it. We could bring Jud and Prudie and Demelza with us,” Ross said.  
“Yes we would need servants. I doubt the servants Rodger and I had would still be there,” Annabelle said.

Annabelle hadn’t even thought that the papers the men who’d showed up at Higginson House had might not be valid. But as she thought about it she realised that Rodger probably hadn’t signed anything to hand the mansion over to new owners. He had been killed because he wouldn’t give those he owed money to what he owed them. And she then realised that the men he’d been gambling with had probably been cheating. That would explain why Rodger would have refused to pay.  
“The scoundrels who he was playing were probably cheating. But how can that be proved?” Annabelle asked.  
“If I can find out who they are and play them I may be able to expose them as cheats,” Ross said.  
“If you had married me you wouldn’t have lost everything,” George said, coming past.  
Ross glared at him.  
“It’s ok Ross. He’s right you know. If I hadn’t married Rodger this wouldn’t have happened.  
“Don’t say that. Rodger was a good man. He obviously was conned. George probably wouldn’t have treated you as well as he did,” Ross said.  
Annabelle knew he was right about that and that was one reason she’d always spurned George’s advances.  
Verity and Blamey then joined them and the two told them what they’d been talking about.  
“My goodness you must look into that. It would be wonderful if you could get your house back Annabelle,” Blamey said.  
“Would we lose you to London if that happened,” Verity asked Ross.  
“If I marry Annabelle and it happened then yes as where she goes I would go,” Ross said.  
Later that night when it was time to go the Poldarks and Annabelle caught a stage coach back to Trenwith. Verity was talking non-stop about Blamey and Annabelle and Ross were sitting in companionable silence. At Trenwith House, Francis and Elizabeth and Verity went inside leaving Ross and Annabelle to say goodnight.  
“I had a wonderful time tonight Ross. I was able to see many of my old friends and catch up with them. And of course spend time with you. Thank you,” Annabelle said.  
“Yes it was a good night. I had my reservations about going as you know but I really enjoyed your company,” Ross said.  
“I guess this is goodnight,” Anabelle said.  
“Yes it is. I wish it wasn’t though,” Ross said.  
“Till next time then,” Annabelle said.  
Ross smiled and then leant forward and Amber realised he was going to kiss her. What’s more she wanted him to kiss her. When their lips met fireworks shot up and down her spine. Ross kissed her gently.  
“Goodnight my love,” he said.  
He took Darkie’s reins from the servant who was holding Darkie and mounting kicked Darkie and with a shout he was galloping down the drive way. Annabelle watched him go then went inside.

Verity had been waiting by the door for Annabelle to come in  
“Oh Verity I think I am in love,” Annabelle said when she joined Verity.  
“You’re all flushed. What has been going on?” Verity asked.  
“Ross kissed me before,” Annabelle said.  
“That’s nice,” Verity said.  
Annabelle smiled feeling very very happy.   
“I guess we are officially courting. All the single girls looked jealous to see me with him,” Annabelle said.  
“They will be. Before you returned when we went to balls they would make eyes at him. They all imagined they had a chance with him when it became known that he and Elizabeth no longer had an attachment. Ross was suddenly very single and very eligible. Your return has changed all that. And it’s for the better. Ross was broken and lonely after finding out that Elizabeth was engaged to Francis. He’s much much happier now that he’s seeing you. He’s got a reason to live again,” Verity said.  
“I can’t wait to see Ross again,” Annabelle said.  
“He visits here regularly so you’ll see plenty of him,” Verity said.

A few weeks later it was discovered that Andrew Blamey had accidentally killed his wife and done prison time for it. Charles was absolutely furious and forbade Verity from seeing him again. Annabelle learnt that George had spilt the beans to Francis who had told his father. Verity was inconsolable as Blamey seemed to be her one last chance at happiness.   
“I will talk to Ross and see if he can help,” Annabelle promised.  
She and Ross had been seeing each other regularly and he was coming that day to take her to see Wheal Leisure. He had begun making plans to go to London and intended telling her about them.  
“Thank you Annabelle. Andrew and I were considering seeing if we could meet at Nampara. Obviously Andrew can’t come here as Father wouldn’t allow it. Oh Annabelle I love him. I love him. I won’t let Father ruin this for me,” Verity said.  
“What if Andrew was to hit you though?” Annabelle asked.  
“He won’t. He’s changed. He’s assured me he isn’t that man anymore. I wish Father and Francis could see that,” Verity said.

The sound of hooves on the courtyard signalled Ross’ arrival and Annabelle hurried downstairs to greet him. He was coming to the door when Annabelle reached it.  
“Hello my love,” Ross said.  
He kissed her softly then offered her his arm and the two went into the sitting room where Ross greeted his uncle and cousins.   
“Uncle I am going to go to London in a few weeks,” Ross said.  
“Have you decided to take up my offer after all boy,” Charles said.  
“No not at all. It’s about Annabelle’s estate. I have been led to believe that the ownership papers that were shown to her the night she left Higgins House might not have been legit. If they are not then Higgins House belongs to Annabelle,” Ross said.  
“Was it left to you Annabelle, in Rodger’s will?” Francis asked.  
“I did not get a chance to see his will. Ross is going to look into that as well,” Annabelle said.  
“Did Rodger know you were with child before he died?” Charles asked.  
“No he didn’t. So I would imagine that the estate would have been left to me as to his knowledge he did not have an heir,” Annabelle said.  
“If you should find out that what you suspect is true what will happen to Higgins House?” Francis asked.  
“I will evict whoever is living there and Annabelle and I will live there if we marry,” Ross said.  
“And what will become of Wheal Leisure and Nampara?” Charles asked.  
“I will sale my share in Wheal Leisure and sell Nampara. My servants will come with us to Higgins House. We will rename it Poldark House. It has a nice ring to it don’t you think,” Ross said.

Charles and Francis both approved Ross’ plans and after some more small talk it was time for Ross and Annabelle to leave. A servant had Darkie waiting for them and Ross mounted first and then Annabelle mounted in front of him, riding side saddle.   
“It has been a long time since I’ve ridden a horse,” Annabelle said, after they set off.  
“Enjoy it,” Ross said.  
It was exhilarating to gallop along the cliffs and to be so close to Ross. When they arrived at Wheal Leisure Ross dismounted then helped Annabelle dismount.  
“Well this is it. My mine Wheal Leisure. It’s not much to look at but it will be profitable. The workers who were outside of the mine looked at Annabelle wondering who she was.  
“This is Mrs Annabelle Higgins,” Ross told them.  
“Mam,” they said, bowing politely.  
“I am showing Mrs Higgins my mine as she is interested in it,” Ross said.  
He offered Annabelle his arm and showed her around the mine and all there was to see on the outside.  
“I won’t take you inside as it’s not a place for ladies,” Ross said.  
“Alright,” Annabelle said.  
“The mine is a risky venture but I and the other shareholders believe it can be a success,” Ross said.

They were walking back towards where Darkie was tethered and when they got there Ross removed the picnic things from the saddlebag. Prudie and Demelza had made them a meal and that and a bottle of drink were carried over to a flat piece of ground where they sat down and began to eat. The mine workers were giving them a few odd looks and Ross noticed this.  
“Why are you looking at us like that?” he asked.  
“You be having a picnic with a pregnant woman who be married. Taint right,” one of the workers said.  
“Mrs Higgins is a widow. And yes she is pregnant. To her late husband,” Ross said.  
“Sorry Ross we didn’t know,” the worker said.  
“It’s ok no harm done. If all goes well Mrs Higgins will become Mrs Poldark in the near future,” Ross said.  
“That’s wonderful. I hope Mrs Higgins makes you very happy,” one of the workers said.  
“We are very happy,” Ross said.

As they continued to eat they discussed Ross plans to go to London.  
“After I get to London the first thing I want to do is to see your late husband’s will. Who is his executor?” Ross asked.  
“Rodger didn’t have any siblings. So his banker is his executor,” Annabelle said.  
She told Ross the name of Rodger’s banker.  
“Right so when I see him I will ask if he knows anything about the ownership of Higgins House. If those papers you were shown were fraudulent then he should be able to tell me that the documents hadn’t been seen by whoever should have seen them,” Ross said.  
He smiled encouragingly at Annabelle.  
“Do you want me to come with you to London?” Annabelle asked.  
“No you should stay here and focus on staying well for your babe,” Ross said.  
He went on to explain that he didn’t know what he would find when he got to London  
“I will miss you while you are away,” Annabelle said.  
“And I will miss you,” Ross replied.  
He was to leave for London the very next week. How long he was away would be determined by what happened after he got there.  
“Verity, Francis and Elizabeth will look after you,” Ross said.

“Talking of Verity there is something I must ask you,” Annabelle said.  
“What is it?” Ross asked.  
“Verity is hoping she and Andrew can meet at Nampara. Your Uncle is being quite difficult about them seeing each other,” Annabelle said.  
“Why is he being difficult?” Ross asked.  
Annabelle explained about Blamey’s past.  
“What if he were to hit Verity?” Ross asked.  
“Verity says he isn’t like that anymore. And he’s done his time for what he did. It’s in the past and should stay there,” Annabelle said.  
“I will think about it. They can’t do anything while I’m in London. When I get back I will let them and you know my decision. Please let Verity know that,” Ross said.  
Annabelle nodded.  
“I really hope they can keep seeing each other. Andrew seems nice enough. I think your Uncle needs to loosen up,” Annabelle said.  
“He wants what’s best for Verity. I guess he feels that Blamey isn’t a good match for her. Personally I think this may be her last chance for love,” Ross said.  
They finished their picnic then went for a walk Annabelle on Ross’ arm before returning to Trenwith.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three months since Annabelle and Ross’ picnic at Wheal Leisure and Annabelle had not heard anything from Ross. She had kept herself occupied with reading and sewing but it was hard as she missed Ross a lot. He had gone to London as planned and although she’d hoped for news from him from time to time there had been none.  
“I am sure Ross is ok,” Verity said.  
“I just wish he’d write or something,” Annabelle said.  
Suddenly there was the sound of hooves on the driveway. Annabelle looked up. Could it be? Could Ross be back?   
“Is that?” she asked Verity.  
“I will go and see,” Verity said  
Annabelle continued with her sewing trying not to get her hopes up. A few moments later Verity returned followed by Ross. He broke into a smile when he saw Annabelle and she stood and flew into his arms.  
“Oh Ross it’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you. I didn’t know what to think when you didn’t write. I didn’t know if you were alive or dead,” Annabelle said.  
“It’s so good to see you too. And I’ve got lots of news for you,” Ross said.  
The two hugged and kissed and then they both sat down. Elizabeth and Francis came down as did Charles. Both Elizabeth and Annabelle were showing as they were both in the second trimester of their pregnancies. Ross smiled and put his hand on Annabelle’s small bump.  
“You’re definitely looking pregnant now my love,” Ross said.  
“Yes I have lost my waist. I hope you don’t mind,” Annabelle said.  
“Not at all. It’s natural. Anyway shall I share what I found out?” Ross asked.

Annabelle nodded.  
“Oh yes please do. I’m dying to hear it,” she said.  
“Well I saw your banker and he was able to confirm to me that the papers you saw were indeed fraudulent. So I made some discrete enquires and got into a game of cards with the same skunks that’d cheated your husband. As I suspected they were cheats and I was able to expose them. They’ve been arrested for murder as I managed to get hold of one of their phoney ownership papers and show it to the magistrate,” Ross said.  
“Did they confess?” Annabelle asked.  
“Yes after they realised they had been exposed. They will be hanging from a gibbet soon enough. They had sold Higgins House and the new owners had no idea that the people who they had bought it from weren’t the legit owners,” Ross said.  
“Oh how awful for them. I don’t see how we can turn them out,” Annabelle said.  
“You’re right. However they agreed to buy the estate off you,” Ross said.  
“Do I need to go to London?” Annabelle asked.  
“No. Your banker signed the papers on your behalf after I looked them over to ensure they were legit and everything was in order,” Ross said.  
“Wow so I am rich again,” Annabelle said.  
“Yes. The money is in your husband’s accounts,” Ross said.  
Annabelle smiled. The news was more than she could have ever hoped for. She didn’t mind that she had lost the mansion as she would be able to live with Ross at Nampara.

“I would like you to have the money. We can replace your cottage at Nampara with a grand house like this one and call it Poldark House,” Annabelle said.  
“Yes I like it,” Ross said.  
Charles, Elizabeth. Francis and Verity all approved of the idea.  
“I think we should keep the cottage until the new house is built as we will need to live somewhere while it is being built,” Annabelle said.  
“We will marry once the new house is built as I would rather you lived there than in my little cottage. And we must leave some of your money in trust for your babe,” Ross said.  
“I am due to deliver my babe in four months,” Annabelle said.  
“I don’t think the new house will be ready by then. Your babe will have a home here until such time as we wed and move into our new house,” Ross said.  
“I think this calls for a celebration don’t you,” Charles said.  
“Yes I do,” Ross said.  
Charles called one of the servants and got him to get the drinks out. Everyone drank to Annabelle’s change of fortunes.

Later on Annabelle and Ross went for a walk to have some privacy.  
“I’m so glad that I have been able to help you. I am able to help Verity as well. Tell her that she and Andrew may meet out at Nampara if they still wish to do so,” Ross said.  
“I will let her know,” Annabelle said.  
“I hope Verity can find happiness with Andrew” Ross said.  
“Are you happy?” Annabelle asked, “I mean Elizabeth told me she hurt you badly and that she should have called off the engagement after you returned,” Annabelle said.  
“Yes I am happy. I was heartbroken after finding out that Elizabeth and Francis were engaged but you coming into my life again changed all that. You were just what I needed to move on,” Ross said.  
“And you have given me hope again,” Annabelle said.  
“Without you I would never have the opportunity to build a mansion on my land. We may be able to use some of your money to improve Wheal Leisure too,” Ross said.  
“Ah George won’t like that. And I have a feeling he isn’t going to like you building a grand house on your land. We will be as rich as him if not richer,” Annabelle said.  
Her estate had been worth a fair bit since it was a London estate. 

“No he won’t like it. But I don’t care what he thinks. Just like I don’t care about giving him the respect he thinks he deserves. We’ve never liked each other, even when we went to school together. I even chose not to bank with Warleggan and instead gave my business to Pascoe. When I came back from America I found that I was in debt as Father’s loan repayments had fallen behind after his death. If Father had banked with Warleggan I can guarantee that the loans would have been called in and I would have been ruined and most likely in debtor’s prison,” Ross said.  
“I hope with my money that we can clear all your loans if you still have any,” Annabelle said.  
“Yes I hope so too. Then I can make money through Wheal Leisure and maybe even reopen Wheal Grace, my father’s mine. It was named for my mother, Grace, “Ross said.  
“Nice,” Annabelle said.  
“When will you begin work on the new house?” Annabelle asked.  
“As soon as possible I hope. I will need to meet with people and get the ball rolling. I will need to purchase the materials and the labour,” Ross said.  
“I can’t wait to see the finished house” Annabelle said.  
“It will be a house fit for a princess. And you will be my princess,” Ross said.

The two returned to Trenwith and Ross then headed back to Nampara. He began meeting with people about building Poldark House the very next day and within a few weeks had purchased materials and engaged tradesmen to come and build the house. A few weeks into the build George came to Trenwith to visit Francis as was his custom. Annabelle was in the sitting room when he joined Francis and Elizabeth.  
“How are you Annabelle?” George asked.  
“I am doing very well. Did you know those skunks who killed Rodger and took my estate were not its legal owners?” Annabelle asked.  
“Really? How did you find out?”  
“Ross went to London and made some enquiries. To cut a long story short the new owners of the mansion have bought it and the estate off me. And the skunks who sold it to them are going to hang from a gibbet soon enough,” Annabelle said.  
“So they should. That’s detestable that they should have done that. You are welcome to bank the money with Warleggan’s,” George said.  
“It is in my own bank in London,” Annabelle said.  
“So you are rich again. You don’t need Ross anymore,” George said.  
“Of course I want to be with Ross still. I love him. In fact we are using my money to build a grand house like Trenwith House at Nampara which we will live in once we are married. It will be named Poldark House,” Annabelle said.

George was NOT happy to hear that but he nodded politely and hid how he felt.  
“I’m very happy for you. I do hope I might be able to come and visit you and your babe at your new mansion once you are living there,” George said.  
“Perhaps,” Annabelle said.  
“Annabelle is very happy to have Ross. He’s put right a very big wrong that was done to Annabelle,” Francis said.  
“I thought Ross didn’t care for the trappings of gentry,” George said.  
“He wants Annabelle to be happy and I guess he feels she would be happier in a house like this than in his little cottage,” Francis said.  
“That she would. You lived in a mansion in London didn’t you Annabelle? You must miss that,” George said.  
“I did. And I would have been quite happy to live in Ross’ cottage if my fortunes had not changed,” Annabelle said.  
George looked taken aback at this but he nodded politely. He continued to chat with Francis and Annabelle worked on her needlework until eventually he had to go. Ross was having dinner there that evening and when he arrived Annabelle told him about George’s visit.  
“I can’t stop George coming to visit you once we are married and living in Poldark House. But I can make sure I am there when he calls. I do not trust him as I see how he looks at you,” Ross said.  
“How is the new house coming along?” Francis asked.  
“Slowly but surely,” Ross said.  
“I hope you will take me to see how it is progressing,” Annabelle said.  
“Yes I hope to do so sometime soon,” Ross said.

He took her to see the new house the very next week. The foundation had been dug and built and the workers were hard at work building the walls.  
“It looks amazing,” Annabelle said.  
“When we have moved in we will have to throw a house warming ball,” Ross said.  
Annabelle looked at him in surprise.  
“You’re becoming more and more of a gentleman every day. I cannot believe you actually want to throw a ball. That’s not like you Ross Poldark,” Annabelle said.  
“Maybe I want to show off my grand new house and beautiful wife. You’ll be my wife then,” Ross said.  
“How are Verity and Andrew doing?” Annabelle asked.  
“They are meeting every week and so far so good,” Ross said.  
“Verity hasn’t told me much. I guess she is concerned Francis or Charles might overhear something,” Annabelle said.  
“Fair enough too you know. If they were to find out it would spell serious trouble,” Ross said.

Their worst fears came true a couple of months later when Francis and Charles came in looking upset.  
“What’s wrong?” Annabelle asked.  
“Verity is meeting that skunk out at Nampara,” Francis said.  
“What are you going to do about it?” Annabelle asked, dreading their answer.  
“We are riding out there now to send him packing and bring Verity back here. He is not right for her and this tomfoolery must be stopped,” Charles said.  
He and Francis turned and strode out of the sitting room leaving Annabelle wondering how they had found out. There was nothing she could do to stop what would happen except to pray that no one was badly hurt. She didn’t even know what Charles and Francis would say if they knew that Verity had asked her to ask Ross if she and Andrew could meet in Nampara.  
“Don’t worry Annabelle I am sure everything will be fine,” Elizabeth said.  
“This is partly my fault. Verity asked me to ask Ross if she and Andrew could meet at Nampara after your father forbade them to see each other again. I did so and Ross said they could and this is what has resulted,” Annabelle said.  
“This isn’t your fault. Father and Francis didn’t even know they were meeting until just the other night. I think George might have said something as he was here,” Elizabeth said.  
“And he must have seen them going to Nampara and putting two and two together,” Annabelle said.

After what seemed like hours Charles and Francis finally arrived back and they weren’t happy.  
“Father what’s wrong?” Elizabeth asked.  
“Verity and that skunk Blamey have been meeting in Nampara. This is all Ross’ fault for meddling and not leaving well enough alone,” Charles said.  
“Where is Verity?” Annabelle asked.  
“She and Blamey left together. Francis and he rowed and Ross put a stop to it. That’s when they left. Francis and I wanted to go after them but Ross wouldn’t let us. We rowed and parted on angry terms,” Charles said.  
“I am so sorry. I feel that I am partly to blame. Verity asked me to ask Ross if they could meet at Nampara and I did. Ross agreed to it so I told Verity they could. I am sorry for my part in it,” Annabelle said.  
“It is not your fault. Ross should never have agreed to them meeting at Nampara. He should have told you to discourage Verity from seeing that skunk,” Francis said.  
He and Charles left to change out of their riding things and Annabelle looked at Elizabeth.  
“Well I never expected that to happen. But good for Verity she deserves to be happy,” Annabelle said.


	5. Chapter 5

“I am not sure if Ross will be welcome here again though,” Elizabeth said  
“I hope he is but I will understand if he isn’t,” Annabelle said.  
Later that night over dinner Amber took hold of her courage.  
“I need to know. Is Ross still welcome here?” Annabelle asked.  
“I don’t want him anywhere near me. He has betrayed us,” Francis said.  
“I think it would be best if he didn’t visit,” Charles added.  
“What does that mean for him and I. Am I still permitted to see him?” Annabelle asked.  
“Yes of course but not here,” Charles said.  
Annabelle nodded. She would have to send word to Ross not to come to Trenwith to see her in the meantime.  
“I’m sorry Annabelle that this has happened. Perhaps you can go and see Ross tomorrow and let him know,” Elizabeth said.  
“No I don’t think so. I am in no condition to ride and nor are you,” Annabelle said.  
“I hope things will have blown over by the time my babe is due to arrive. Ross will want to come and meet our child after I have given birth,” Annabelle said.  
“I am sure Father and Francis will allow him to come here for that,” Elizabeth said.

After dinner Annabelle sat in the sitting room sewing and mulling over things. She was deep in thought when George Warleggan walked in. He greeted everyone and was quickly filled in about Verity and Blamey.  
“So I heard. Word travels quickly. I am sorry it happened this way,” George said.  
“It was the only way it could happen. Francis and his father would never have approved,” George said.  
“Ross will not be welcome here again,” Francis spoke up.  
“See Annabelle that’s why you should try things out with me. I would never have allowed Verity to run off with that skunk. I have more regard for social standing than Ross clearly has,” George said.  
Annabelle glared at him.  
“For the last time George Warleggan I am NOT interested. So let it go. I am marrying Ross whether you like it or not,” Annabelle said.  
George looked put out but he went and talked with Francis.  
“Honestly the nerve of that man. I know he’s sweet on me but he’s got to accept that he has NO chance with me. I’m not interested. Ross is the only man for me,” Annabelle said.  
“You can do a lot better than Ross believe you me,” George spoke up.  
“George leave it alone. Annabelle has made her mind up,” Elizabeth spoke up.

The next day Ross came to visit and Annabelle went outside to meet him.  
“You can’t come in here, you aren’t welcome. Your uncle and cousin have said as much,” Annabelle said.  
“How are we supposed to see each other then? You’re in no condition to ride at the moment,” Ross said.  
“I don’t know. Maybe we can meet somewhere close enough for me to walk to,” Annabelle said.  
“How dare you show your face here,” Francis said, coming outside.  
“I came to see Annabelle,” Ross said.  
“You’re not wanted or welcome here,” Francis said.  
“Francis do be reasonable. I can’t exactly go and visit Ross as I am in no condition to ride,” Annabelle said.  
“I’m sorry Annabelle but he is not welcome here,” Francis said.  
“You know what Annabelle; I think it’s time you moved to Nampara. You can have my mother’s room until our new house is built,” Ross said.  
“I will go and pack my things,” Annabelle said.

She brushed past Francis and went up to her room. It didn’t take long for her to pack her few possessions and then she re-joined Ross.  
“I am ready,” Annabelle said.  
“I will miss you,” Elizabeth said.  
“And I will miss you. I am sorry it has come to this but your husband is being unreasonable,” Annabelle said.  
She said her goodbyes and then Ross helped her to mount Darkie. She would have to ride to Nampara even though she wasn’t in any condition to ride.  
“We will go slowly because of your condition,” Ross said.  
Annabelle nodded and they set off. After a slow careful journey they finally reached Nampara. Ross helped Annabelle dismount and then he too dismounted. He led Annabelle inside after giving Darkie’s reins to Jud and asking him to put Darkie away.   
“Mother’s room is down here,” Ross said.  
He showed Annabelle to his mother’s room and he put her belongings there. It didn’t take too long to unpack and Annabelle joined Ross in the sitting room when she was done.  
“I am sorry for uprooting you from Trenwith like that. How did you enjoy the ride here?” Ross asked.  
“It is fine and I am ok. I hope Jud and Prudie aren’t put out that I am now here,” Annabelle said.

“You will be mistress of the new house so they will have some time to get used to you being here. I’d like Demelza to be your personal servant. She can help you dress and things like that,” Ross said.  
“Sounds good,” Annabelle said.  
“As you are to be my wife I would like you have Mother’s things. She had some nice gowns and some dresses for everyday use. Once our babe is here have a look at her things and take anything you want. She would want me to give them to you,” Ross said.  
“Have you been through your father’s things?” Annabelle asked.  
“Yes I am the same size he was so I have most of his clothes. A few things that were old I gave to Jud. If there is anything of Mother’s you don’t want I will see if any of my tenants would like them,” Ross said.  
“You really are so different to others of our class. Most landed gentry think that because they are rich it makes them superior to those who aren’t rich and they view them as inferior even though they are people the same as us,” Annabelle said.  
“George is like that and he can’t understand why I am like that,” Ross said.  
“Yes I know he is. And he has even said to me that I shouldn’t want to be with you because of your views about the working class,” Annabelle said.  
“You’ve paid him no attention obviously,” Ross said.

The next two months passed pleasantly enough at Nampara. Finally it came time for Annabelle to deliver her child. When her pains began Ross sent Jud to get Dwight Enys his friend who was a doctor.  
“I’d rather Dwight attended you as he’s closer than Dr Choake,” Ross said.  
Jud eventually arrived back with Dwight who Ross showed through to Annabelle’s room.   
“I will wait in the sitting room,” Ross told Dwight.  
Dwight entered Annabelle’s room and found her in bed clad in her nightdress, Demelza at her side helping her to cope with her pains and mopping her forehead. He examined Annabelle and told her that she was doing fine and that it would be awhile before she was ready to push. Annabelle nodded.  
“Let me know when her pains are about 5 minutes apart,” Dwight said to Demelza.  
“Yes sir,” Demelza said.  
Dwight joined Ross in the sitting room.  
“How is my fiancée?” Ross asked.  
“It will be some time before she is ready to push. Are you now officially engaged?” Dwight asked.  
“Yes. The banns have been read at church these past two weeks. This coming Sunday will be the third. And then a week after that is our wedding,” Ross said.

He had wanted Francis to be his best man but as they were still not speaking it was out of the question. He didn’t even know if he and Charles would come to the wedding. Elizabeth had responded to Annabelle’s invitation to be her matron of honour saying she would be delighted to do so. Ross wondered how Francis would react to Elizabeth being Annabelle’s matron of honour.  
“When did you propose?” Dwight asked.  
“The day after Annabelle moved in here. I took her for a walk on the beach and formally asked her to be my wife. She said yes of course and then we kissed. I had bought her a ring before I proposed. You may have seen it when you examined her before,” Ross said.  
“No I didn’t notice,” Dwight said.  
“Would… would you be willing to stand with me when we are wed?” Ross asked.  
“I’d be delighted to. But shouldn’t Francis be your best man?” Dwight said.  
“Yes he should but he still isn’t speaking to me,” Ross said.  
“Has Elizabeth delivered her child yet?” Dwight asked.  
“I don’t know as I don’t hear much from Trenwith. Elizabeth hasn’t written to us lately so it is possible that she has,” Ross said.

The two continued to chat until Demelza came in.  
“Excuse me sir, Mrs Higgins’ contractions are now five minutes apart,” she said.  
“Thank you Demelza,” Ross said.  
“Sir,” Demelza said, curtseying.  
She turned and hurried out of the room followed by Dwight. Ross remained where he was hoping and praying that all went smoothly. Half an hour later Ross heard the cries of a baby coming from the direction of Annabelle’s room and this bought a smile to his face. Annabelle’s baby had arrived. Hurrying down to Annabelle’s room he stopped in the doorway.  
“Is it ok if I come in?” Ross asked.  
“Yes. I’m just going to bleed Annabelle and then she’ll need to rest,” Dwight said.  
“What did you have?” Ross asked Annabelle.  
“We have a daughter,” Annabelle said.  
“That’s fantastic,” Ross said.  
He smiled and moved over to the bed. Sitting on the bed he looked at Annabelle. She passed the baby to Ross who held her and cooed to her.

“Do you have any ideas for a name?” Annabelle asked.  
“I’m thinking Grace as that was my mother’s name,” Ross said.  
“And my name for her middle name. So Grace Annabelle,” Annabelle said.  
“Grace Annabelle Higgins it is then,” Ross said.  
“Yes she should have Rodger’s last name since she is his daughter not yours,” Annabelle said.  
“Yes that’s only right,” Ross said.  
“I wonder if your family will come to the christening,” Annabelle said.  
“Probably not since we still aren’t talking although Verity might so you must write her and invite her,” Ross said.  
“I should also invite Rodger’s brothers and sisters as they are her aunts and uncles,” Annabelle said.  
“Do they know that we are to be married?” Ross asked.  
“Yes and they know you’ll be the legal guardian of my babe,” Annabelle said.  
“Do they know that they will still be welcome to see Grace?” Ross asked.  
“Of course as they are still her aunts and uncles even though once we are married they will no longer be my in laws,” Annabelle said.  
“Yeah. Verity and Francis will be your cousins in law like Elizabeth is my cousin in law. And Uncle will be your uncle in law,” Ross said

Anabelle nodded and turned to see what Dwight was doing. He had begun to bleed her and she and Ross chatted until Dwight was done.  
“I will go now but will be back to check on you later. My advice is to rest for the rest of the day,” Dwight said.  
“See you later on Dwight,” Ross said.  
Dwight packed up his instruments then left.  
“I will get Demelza to bring you your evening meal,” Ross said.  
“Thanks. Should we have the christening before or after our wedding?” Annabelle asked.  
“I was thinking about that and I think we should have the christening back at Poldark House after our wedding ceremony. The house will be finished the day before our wedding so we will return there after our wedding as most of our things will be moved there the night before. Our beds and personal effects will be moved there while we are married. Jud, Prudie and Demelza will see to that,” Ross said.  
“I look forward to moving to our new home in a fortnight’s time,” Annabelle said.  
“Before we go can you have a look at Mother’s things so that anything you don’t want can be disposed of before we move,” Ross said.  
“I will,” Annabelle said.

Two weeks later was Ross and Annabelle’s wedding. Verity was going to be her matron of honour instead of Elizabeth as Francis had refused to let her attend the wedding after finding out that she was to be Annabelle’s matron of honour. They had rowed and that had bought on Elizabeth’s labour. She had had a son, Geoffrey Charles named for his grandfather and both mother and son were doing well. Annabelle arrived at the church on the morning of their wedding along with Verity and who made sure everything was in place ready for her to walk down the aisle. She was dressed in a white flowing gown with a veil and hoped Ross liked it. A short time later it was time to walk down the aisle and Verity picked up the train of Annabelle’s gown. She entered the church and saw Ross and Dwight waiting at the front. Ross smiled when he saw her and Annabelle smiled back. When Annabelle reached the front Ross offered her his hand and she took it. The two turned to face the minister and he began the service. Half an hour later Annabelle was Mrs Annabelle Poldark, Ross’ wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note this chapter contains implied rape and rape recovery.

After the service was over Ross and Annabelle invited their guests back to Poldark House for a dinner to celebrate their marriage and the christening. The two were driven back to Poldark House in a stagecoach and when they arrived they walked to the main entrance where their servants met them. Ross turned to Annabelle and smiled then scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the house.  
“Got to keep to the traditions,” Ross said.   
“I LOVE our new home,” Annabelle said looking around.  
“I do too and George is going to be green with envy,” Ross said.  
“Yes he will,” Annabelle said  
“He will be coming to the christening. I hope you don’t mind,” Ross said.  
“No its fine. It was only polite to invite him,” Annabelle said.  
When the guests began to arrive Annabelle watched for Rodger’s family. They hadn’t come to the wedding but were attending the christening. It would be the first time she’d seen them since having to flee London. When Rodger’s family arrived Amber greeted them warmly and introduced them to Ross. They were all pleased she’d found herself such a lovely new husband and that Grace would have a father figure in her life. When George arrived Annabelle greeted him politely and he greeted her just as politely. Ross was also civil and polite to George knowing he had to be. 

Once all the guests had arrived the christening got underway. Annabelle and Ross proudly presented Grace to their friends and Annabelle’s former in laws. Annabelle felt a pang of sadness that Ross’ family were not there but resolved to take Grace to meet them at the soonest opportunity. Grace was blessed and water sprinkled on her forehead. The short christening service was then over. Annabelle introduced Grace to her grandparents and uncles and aunts. Everyone wanted to have a hold and to meet her personally. She had been very good throughout the christening, sleeping peacefully and she continued to do so. Finally, after everyone had met Grace, Annabelle had Demelza take her up to her cot so she could finish sleeping in peace.  
“Let me know when it’s time to feed her,” Annabelle said.  
Demelza nodded and quietly slipped away with Grace. Annabelle re-joined Ross who was talking to some of the other men.  
“I must say your husband has very fine taste,” George said, coming up to Annabelle.  
“Thank you, “Annabelle said.  
“Not only has he a beautiful wife but your new house is amazing,” George said.  
“I am sure it isn’t anywhere near as fine as your own house,” Annabelle said.  
“I would be lying if I said you were right,” George said.  
She could tell it had taken great effort to get those words out.

A few hours later Demelza appeared and told Annabelle that Grace was wanting to be fed. She excused herself and followed Demelza upstairs. Grace was crying so Annabelle quickly picked her up and sitting down on her bed loosened her gown to expose her breast. Grace quickly latched on and began to feed. About half way through the feeding Annabelle heard footsteps approaching her room. Looking up she expected to see Ross but it was George.  
“What are you doing here?” Annabelle asked.  
“I just wanted to see some more of you,” George said.  
Annabelle began to feel uneasy and reached for the bell to summon Demelza.  
“There’s no need to do that I just want to talk,” George said smoothly.   
Annabelle nodded but had a feeling he was lying. Grace was still feeding so she kept her attention on her while George watched closely. Once Grace was fed Annabelle quickly covered up and put Grace back in her cot where she went back to sleep. As she turned back to George he took two swift steps forward and propelled her backwards on to her bed… Ross was oblivious to what was going on upstairs as he was still socialising with the guests who had stayed. Annabelle’s former in laws had departed as they weren’t staying for the dinner to celebrate Ross and Annabelle’s wedding. 

Finally, George left Annabelle quickly walking out of her bedroom. She immediately rang for Demelza, pulling her torn gown around her, trying to recover what decency she could. Demelza came a few moments later and taking one look at her torn gown and her tear stained face was at her side.  
“Get Ross. Quickly,” Annabelle said.  
“Mam,” Demelza said.  
She hurried out of Annabelle’s room and a few minutes later Ross burst in. He took one look at Annabelle and knew instantly that something terrible had happened.  
“George,” was all Annabelle needed to say.  
Ross was livid. He knew George had wanted Annabelle for a long time but even he couldn’t believe that George would stoop so low as to do such a thing. On his and Annabelle’s wedding day no less.   
“I will kill him for this. How dare he do such a thing to you,” Ross said.  
“I can’t face him, I just can’t. And yet we can’t exactly ask him to leave. It would be rude. And I don’t want to cause a scandal. No one can know of what took place. It would shame me and people would think I had cheated on you. No one would believe he had taken me by force. It would be my word against his. I can’t prove what he did,” Annabelle said.

Ross held her close his presence soothing and comforting.  
“We need to go back downstairs. I will make sure you don’t have to talk to him. As for keeping this quiet… For now, yes but I will confront him when the time is right,” Ross promised.   
So Annabelle changed into another gown and the two returned to their guests. It was hard but Annabelle pretended that nothing was wrong, laughing and smiling with her guests. Ross kept his word and kept George away from Annabelle. Over dinner Annabelle ate a normal sized meal and pretended to enjoy it still keeping up the pretence that nothing was wrong. At one-point Ross managed to get Dwight away from the others and enlightened him on what had taken place.  
“The bastard. Has he no decency?” Dwight asked, his eyes flashing in in anger.  
“No he hasn’t. But I didn’t tell you to vent my spleen as it were. Is there something you can give Annabelle to prevent her getting pregnant. Neither of us wants her to have his baby,” Ross said.  
“There is no chance of her getting pregnant. She’s just had Grace remember. It will be some time before her cycle starts again and as she is breast feeding her cycle won’t start until Grace is weaned. Therefore, she cannot get pregnant as the absence of her cycle means she isn’t ovulating,” Dwight said.  
That was a tremendous relief to Ross as he knew it would be to Annabelle as well. He did not mind waiting until Grace was weaned to begin a family with Annabelle as it would allow her time to recover from what George had done to her. So after Dwight had gone Ross joined Annabelle in their bedroom.  
“I spoke to Dwight to see if he could give you something to stop you getting pregnant. He said you won’t need to worry about that as you’re breastfeeding which means you won’t become fertile until Grace is weaned. So there is no way you can have gotten pregnant from what George did to you,” Ross said.

“Sir?” Demelza’s voice came from the doorway.  
“What is it Demelza? Annabelle didn’t ring for you,” Ross said.  
“I know she didn’t. But I need to tell you something,” Demelza said.  
“What?” Ross asked.  
“I saw what Mr Warleggan did to Mrs Poldark. Mrs Poldark had dismissed me and I was minding my own business when I heard her protesting. I crept back to the bedroom and I saw Mrs Poldark on her bed and then Mr Warleggan tearing her gown open. I saw the whole thing. She was fighting him the whole time.   
“Why didn’t you come and get me?” Ross asked.  
“I was afraid if I moved Mr Warleggan would realise I was watching. He took Mrs Poldark against her will. I saw it and saw Mrs Poldark fighting him for all she was worth,” Demelza said.  
“Thank you Demelza what you’ve told me will be most helpful. I may need you to testify in court as to what you saw. I promise that no one will hurt you,” Ross said.  
“Yes sir. Of course sir,” Demelza said.  
“You may go now,” Ross said.  
Demelza curtseyed and left.  
“We’ve got him my love. I will speak to the magistrate in the morning. George will be arrested and stand trial for rape. Demelza’s evidence will be enough to secure a conviction,” Ross said. He hugged Annabelle close and she buried her head in his chest and sobbed.

The next morning Ross rose early and went to see Reverend Halse the local magistrate. After he and Annabelle had gone to bed they had just cuddled and talked. Ross had known that Annabelle would not want to do anything else after what George had done to her. At the courthouse Ross waited until Reverend Halse was able to see him. He didn’t get on all that well with Halse but was prepared to talk to him given the circumstances. He knew Halse would be fair and would hear him out. Finally, he was shown into Halse’s chambers.  
“What can I do for you Ross. It’s unusual that you’d want to talk to me given our past encounters,” Ross said.  
“I need to report a crime to you. George Warleggan raped my wife yesterday,” Ross said.  
“Are you quite sure. This is a very serious offence. Have you evidence that he did so?” Halse asked.  
“Mrs Poldark’s maid witnessed him take her forcibly and is prepared to testify as such,” Ross said.  
“And what about Mrs Poldark herself?” Halse asked.  
“She is also prepared to testify,” Ross said, “And I will testify too as I was summoned by her maid and found my wife in quite a state yesterday. It is common knowledge that George has desired my wife for many years but she spurned his advances,” Ross said.  
Halse knew that to be true.  
“Very well Ross I will have him arrested and committed for trial,” Halse said.

He returned home to Annabelle and it wasn’t very long after that news reached them that George had been arrested and had been taken to the jail in Truro. His father and grandfather had been present when the soldiers had come to arrest him. They had been shocked to hear the charge and had demanded to know if it was true.   
“Annabelle was everything I thought she’d be and more. Finally, I was able to have what I have wanted so long from her,” George said triumphantly.  
“Have I not taught you better,” Nicholas growled, slapping George across the face.  
“A gentleman does not take a lady in such a manner. Annabelle was not yours to take and you knew that full well,” Cary said.  
“Take him away. From this moment you are not my son and will no longer inherit the Warleggan estate or any of the Warleggan money,” Nicholas said.  
George was taken away leaving the two men alone.  
“What a mess. This will be a huge scandal. George has bought shame to our family,” Nicholas said.  
“We need to make restitution to the Poldarks,” Cary said.  
“Yes we do. Ross’ quarrel is with George not with us,” Nicholas said.

“I bet George is squirming big time now,” Ross said.  
“Be aware he may try to claim I wanted it and wanted it rough,” Annabelle said.  
“He better not,” Ross growled.  
“Well it’s not true anyway. I most definitely did not want it. I fought him the whole way through just as Demelza said. The only man I want it from is you. And only you. I love you Ross Poldark. And the only man I’ve ever allowed to take me that way was Rodger. He is the only man I’ve slept with willingly. You will be the second,” Annabelle said.  
“If you need more time before we do that I will wait as long as you need,” Ross said.  
“Thanks,” Annabelle said.  
She and Ross had just cuddled the night before as she hadn’t wanted to do anything other than that. I would be some time before she would feel able to do more than that. Ross was furious that George had ruined their wedding night as he’d been looking forward to it ever since Annabelle had agreed to marry him.  
“I wonder if your cousin and uncle will hear about what happened,” Annabelle said.  
“I guess we will find out the next time Elizabeth writes,” Ross said.  
“It would be a shame if something like this reunites our family. But if so then some good will have come from it,” Annabelle said.  
“Did Grace witness any of it? Not that that she’d understand what was happening,” Ross asked.  
“No she slept right though it thankfully and George didn’t pay her any attention.

Later that day the two were surprised by a visit from Charles and Francis.   
“This is a pleasant surprise,” Ross said, when he greeted them.  
“We had to come to make sure Annabelle was ok. After all she is my niece in law,” Charles said.  
“Come in both of you. Annabelle is in the sitting room,” Ross said.  
“We heard the news from Elizabeth who must have gotten word from one of her friends. We could scarcely believe it. I thought George to be a decent honourable man,” Francis said, “He is no longer any friend of mine you can be sure,” Francis ended.  
Annabelle was holding Grace and cooing to her when the three men entered the sitting room. She looked surprised to see Francis and Charles.  
“Francis, Uncle! I am surprised to see you here.,” Annabelle said.  
“We wanted to make sure you were ok as we heard about what George did to you,” Francis said.  
“I am recovering,” Annabelle said.  
“Uncle and Francis this is our daughter Grace,” Ross said showing them Grace.  
“May we hold her Annabelle?” Charles asked.  
“Of course Uncle,” Annabelle said.  
She passed Grace to Francis and both and Charles had a turn holding her.


	7. Chapter 7

“You have a beautiful daughter,” Charles said.  
“Is all forgiven then?” Ross asked  
“I was talking to Annabelle,” Charles said.  
Ross knew then that his Uncle and Francis had really come to see Annabelle so quietly slipped out leaving them alone. He felt sad that there was this wall between them and wished there was some way he could undo the damage that had been done. His thoughts then turned to George Warleggan as he knew George would get out on bail. He would pay George a visit and beat him to a pulp for what he’d done to Annabelle. It was deplorable and disgusting and he didn’t know if he could ever forgive George. It would feel good to give George what he deserved and he’d feel better after. When he finally returned inside Francis and Charles had gone.  
“I’m sorry that your Uncle pushed you away like that,” Annabelle said.  
“I should have expected it. They only came here to see that you were ok. They couldn’t care less about me,” Ross said.  
“Their anger will pass,” Annabelle said.  
“Once George gets out on bail, and I know he will, I’m going to pay him a visit,” Ross said.  
Annabelle guessed straight away what Ross would do to George.  
“You’re going to hurt him for what he did to me aren’t you,” she said.  
“Yes I am. I’m going to beat him black and blue for what he did. He deserves it,” Ross said.  
“I have forgiven him,” Annabelle said softly.  
“You’ve what?” Ross said.  
“I’ve forgiven him. As a Christian I have to forgive those who have wronged me. If I don’t how can I expect God to forgive me. He has hurt me but I am being the bigger person here,” Annabelle said.

Ross knew she was right but he was still extremely angry with George.  
“I hope you make George regret what he did to me,” Annabelle said.  
“Oh I will you can be sure of that. He’s going to be sorry he ever touched you when I am through with him,” Ross said.  
Annabelle nodded and smiled.  
“Is George likely to be sentenced to transportation?” Annabelle asked.  
“No if convicted he will be off to the gallows. A short drop with a sudden stop,” Ross said.  
“I feel sorry for his family. He has bought shame to them,” Annabelle said.  
“Yes Nicholas and Cary are good men. They must be disgusted with George as I’m sure they would have raised him to treat women better,” Ross said.  
Annabelle passed Grace to Ross who held her and cooed to her.  
“When will George be likely to be out on bail?” Annabelle asked.  
“He probably already is,” Ross said.  
The next day news came that George was indeed out on bail. Ross immediately had Blackie saddled and set off to go and pay George a visit despite Annabelle’s protests. He didn’t return for a few hours and when he got back his hair was wild and he looked dishevelled.  
“I caught up with that low life miserable excuse for a man. And you know what? He gloated to me about it. Tried to tell me you enjoyed it and wanted it.  
“I most certainly did not want or enjoyed it,” Annabelle said.  
I beat him to a pulp for what he did to you,” Ross said.  
“Thank you,” Annabelle said.

A few weeks later Annabelle was worried as she had begun to suffer from nausea and suspected she was with child again. She and Ross still hadn’t consummated their marriage so she knew if she was pregnant that the child would be George’s. He had been committed to stand trial at the next assizes. These would be at the time of the next general election and would be in Bodmin.  
“I believe the judge will be Justice Lister,” Ross told Annabelle when she asked about it.  
“Is he a fair judge?” Annabelle asked.  
“Very” Ross said.  
“I…I need to tell you something,” Annabelle said hesitantly.  
“What is it?” Ross asked.  
“I think… I think I might be with child again,” Annabelle said.  
“What? How can that be. Dwight said you couldn’t. Breastfeeding,” Ross said.  
“Perhaps he was wrong. What am I going to do? If I am with child it is George’s child as we still haven’t consummated our marriage,” Annabelle said.  
“You can’t be serious. I could never… never raise that low life’s child as my own,” Ross said.  
“I don’t want this any more than you do,” Annabelle said.  
“I will get Dwight to come and have a look at you. If you are with child I guess we will have to figure out what to do,” Ross said.  
He had Blackie saddled then rode over to Dwight’s. Dwight was shocked to hear that Annabelle could be pregnant.  
“How can that be. I didn’t think a woman could get pregnant while breastfeeding,” Dwight said.

He got his bag and the two saddled his horse.  
“If Annabelle is pregnant is there anything you can give her to… to cause her to lose the baby?” Ross asked as they got going.  
“I can’t believe that you would ask that of me. If she is pregnant the child is a new life growing inside her. I swore to preserve life when I became a doctor. So no... I would not do that,” Dwight said.  
“I cannot raise HIS child as mine,” Ross said.  
“How does Annabelle feel about it?” Dwight asked.  
“She doesn’t want the baby any more than I do,” Ross said.  
“Still no reason to deny it a chance at life,” Dwight said.  
The two rode the rest of the way in silence and once at Poldark House Ross had their horses attended to and the two went inside. After examining Annabelle Dwight told her and Ross that she was undoubtedly with child again. Annabelle nodded.  
“So it is as I’d feared,” she said.  
“Ross said you don’t want this child. He asked me… asked me if I could give you something to cause you to lose the baby. I refused as it would be taking a life and against the oath I swore when I became a physician,” Dwight said.  
“He is right. Neither of us want this child. This is most unwelcome news,” Annabelle said.  
She was horrified at the news but was hiding it well. After Dwight had departed Ross re-joined Annabelle.  
“What do we do?” Annabelle asked.  
“There is NO way I am raising HIS child as my own. Not now not ever,” Ross said.

The next day Ross was summoned to Trenwith where Charles lay, deathly ill having suffered another heart attack. There was nothing that Dwight or Choake could do and Charles wanted to talk to Ross before he died. Ross rode over to Trenwith and when he got there he had Blackie attended to and went inside. Entering Charles’ room he cleared his throat.  
“Uncle it’s Ross I’m here,” Ross said.  
He crossed to the bed and took his uncle’s hand in his.  
“Ross my boy it’s good to see you. I sent for you as I need to apologise to you and put things right with you before it’s too late. I was wrong to push you away as I did. Can you forgive me?” Charles said.  
He coughed violently then smiled at Ross.  
“Of course Uncle,” Ross said.  
He could see from Charles’ face that a weight had been lifted off him.  
“Thank you my boy. I can now die in peace,” Charles said.  
“Does Verity know that your time is near?” Ross asked.  
“I asked Francis to write her and express my regret at what had happened and to ask her for her forgiveness,” Charles said.  
Ross nodded.

A short while later Ross came out of Charles room his eyes wet with tears.  
“Was it peaceful?” Elizabeth asked?”  
“Thankfully yes. Francis came in just before he passed and Uncle was able to witness us reconcile,” Ross said.  
Elizabeth hugged Ross then smiled.  
“How is Annabelle?” she asked.  
“We just had the unwelcome news yesterday that she is with child again. George’s child. We haven’t yet consummated our marriage so it has to be his,” Ross said.  
“That’s awful. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone,” Elizabeth said.  
“Nor would I. Dwight didn’t think she could get pregnant while breastfeeding but obviously she could and has,” Ross said.  
“Does Annabelle want the baby?” Elizabeth asked.  
“No she doesn’t,” Ross said, “And I don’t either. There is no way I could raise George’s child. Not after what he did to Annabelle,” Ross said.  
“What’s this about a child?” Francis asked, joining them.  
Ross broke the news about Annabelle being with child to him and he looked shocked.  
“How did Annabelle take the news when Dwight told you?” Francis asked.  
“She isn’t happy and nor am I,” Ross said.  
“I don’t blame you. A child conceived in such a manner would be most unwelcome,” Francis said.

Ross was invited to stay to dinner and accepted. He sent a message to Annabelle who joined them a short while later with Grace. She was delighted to hear that Ross had reconciled with Francis and saddened to hear of Charles’ passing. Ross, Annabelle, Elizabeth and Francis spent the afternoon planning Charles’ funeral and notifying Charles’ friends so they could attend his funeral. Over dinner Annabelle found herself talking about her unwanted pregnancy.  
“At least George will be dead before he finds out since his trial is just a few weeks away,” Elizabeth said.  
For Annabelle that was a blessing as she didn’t want George to know she was pregnant. If he did and he wasn’t sentenced to death or jail, he would no doubt want to see his child and would probably take it from Annabelle.  
“Are you sure he will hang for what he’s done?” Elizabeth asked.  
“Yes as a guilty verdict will result in him being hung,” Annabelle said.  
“And that is what he deserves for doing that to you,” Francis said.  
“I just wish I didn’t have to have his child,” Annabelle said.  
“Perhaps it won’t come to that,” Elizabeth said.

The next morning was Charles funeral and Ross attended, apologising for Annabelle who wasn’t able to attend due to not feeling well. A good crowd had turned out to farewell Charles and after the funeral there was a luncheon at Trenwith. Annabelle was feeling well enough by then to join the guests at Trenwith and passed a pleasant few hours there. It was nice to see those who had been guests at her wedding and to for them to coo over Grace who she had with her. Over lunch memories of Charles were shared and there were tears and laughter. It was a happy but also sad time as everyone knew that Charles was at piece but at the same time they missed him and his presence at Trenwith. Francis was now the head of Trenwith as it was now his estate.  
“Do you think Francis will be able to keep Grambler running now he’s in charge of it?” Annabelle asked Ross.  
“I hope so but he doesn’t have his father’s eye for business,” Ross answered.  
“I intend to try,” Frances said.  
“Do you think you’ll ever re-open Grace?” Annabelle asked Ross.  
“At this stage I don’t know,” Ross admitted.  
“You’d need to discover a new vein of copper or other mineral to make it worthwhile re opening right,” Annabelle said.  
“Yes that is it,” Ross said.  
“Grambler needs to stay open as Geoffrey Charles will inherit it one day. Just like this estate will one day be his,” Francis said.

A week later it was the day of George’s trial as the next assizes were taking place in Truro. George had had to report to Bodmin Jail the day before and Ross, Demelza and Annabelle went there the same day in a stage coach and stayed in a hotel overnight. Grace was left at Nampara with Prudie looking after her as she was too young to travel. At the hotel they discovered that Dwight, Francis, Elizabeth and Verity had also come to attend the trial. Andrew had not come which was a blessing as it would undoubtedly have been awkward between him and Francis if he were there. Everyone entered the courtroom and awaited the arrival of Justice Lister and the jury. Just before they entered George and a man dressed in black came in and took their places as did the lawyer who Ross had asked to prosecute George. After the jury and Justice Lister had entered Justice Lister called the court to order and read out the charge against George then asked George how he pled.  
“Not guilty,” George said smugly.  
The case then got under way and soon it was time for Demelza and Ross then Annabelle herself to give their evidence. Demelza spoke in a clear calm voice describing the state she had found Annabelle in and then Ross gave evidence that he too had found Annabelle in the same state. When it was Annabelle’s turn to give evidence she described what had happened to her, breaking down in tears by the end. The man in black stood and Annabelle learnt that he was Tankard, George’s defence lawyer. To Annabelle’s horror he suggested that she wanted it, and had led George on by the way she’d looked at him. She strongly denied such an idea, breaking down in tears again.

As Tankard presented George’s defence it was plainly obvious to Ross and Annabelle that George had paid people to lie for him.


End file.
